Jelly Girl/Jellil
Jellil is a friendly Jelly Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'll squish you..." "I love sweet things..." "I'll wrap your body... I'll squeeze your semen..." "I want to live quietly..." "I hate humans... For polluting the water..." "The Blob Girl is a little too greedy..." "I hate spicy things..." "I have a slightly higher viscosity..." "I'll give you this... It's part of my body." (+1 Jelly) "Take this money..." (+ 1365G) "I'll give you this... It's part of my body." (+1 Goopy Jelly) "I want some honey..." (Give 1 Honey) *Yes - "You'll let me have this...?" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Oh..." "I want money..." (Give 819G) *Yes - "You'll let me have this...?" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Oh..." "I'd like to go on a trip, could you give me a harpy feather?" (Give 1 Harpy Feather) *Yes - "You'll let me have this...?" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Oh..." "The murmur of the spring soothes my heart... What heals your heart...?" *A murmuring spring - "Yes, I understand..." (+10 Affinity) *The chirping of birds - "Yes... Sometimes, it's nice to come up to the surface." *The screams of monsters. - "After all, I hate humans..." (-5 Affinity) "I'm not interested in outside conflicts... Do you like conflict?" *I like it - "Is that so... Well, we each have our own preference..." *I don't like it - Then, why are you armed and fighting...?" (-5 Affinity) *I don't care - "So, we're the same..." (+10 Affinity) "My body looks like delicious gelatin... ...Do you want to try eating it?" *Try eating it - **Luka: "Yeah, It's delicious!" **Jelly Girl: "I'm glad you enjoy it..." (+10 Affinity) *Don't eat it - "Really... You're a coward." (-5 Affinity) *Eat my head - "This is human kindness..." (+10 Affinity) "It is barbaric to dissolve meat..." *It is barbaric - "Yes, I cannot accept that..." (+10 Affinity) *It is normal - "Come to think of it, humans also digest meat..." *I am meat - "I don't know what you're expecting, but... I don't melt humans." "Purupuru... I don't say that. I'm a good slime, but are you a good person...?" *Good person - "I wonder if that's true, I doubt it..." *Bad person - "Bad people... I'm somewhat attracted to them..." (+10 Affinity) *Ecstatic person - "Yes, that's not unusual..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Jellil: "I'm sticky... Would you like to be wrapped up...?" With Blob: Blob: "You're looking leisurely, Jellil." Jellil: "Really...? It's just Blob who has no composure." Blob: "I'm a carnivore. If I take it easy, my prey will escape." Jellil: "Vegetables don't run away... It's easy for herbivores to relax." With Undine: Jellil: "Good day, Undine..." Undine: "You are always so relaxed... I want to learn from your calmness." Jellil: "Purupuru, you do...?" Undine: "Another time, when I have some respite..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Jellil: "Even I am good with boomerangs..." Jellil throws a boomerang! It hits them as they return! takes damage (Or none) 2nd Action: Jellil: "............" Jellil makes a sidelong glance... However it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 3rd Action: Jellil: "............" Jellil flashes a sweet smile! ...But nothing happened. happens 4th Action: Jellil: "Nyurunyuru..." casts Aqua Shield 5th Action: Jellil: "I'll give you this..." Jellil present a gift! Jelly Category:Monsters Category:Slimes Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2